Los Niños
by Vaslav
Summary: Los niños siempre traen complicaciones. . . ¿Y si el hermanastro de Kurama descubriera quien es en realidad? ¿Y si Shuichi no es el único niño del que hay que preocuparse?
1. Shuichi y Shuichi

¿Hace falta que diga que Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece? Si me perteneciera, estaría forrada, y os aseguro que no es el caso TTT.TTT

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**-------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Shuichi y Shuichi**

**-------------------------------------------**

****

__

_. . . Este es mi hijo mayor, Shuichi. ¿Verdad que es guapo?. . ._

_. . . Shuichi, por favor, ¿por qué no intentas aprender un poco de tu hermano?. . . _

_. . . ¿Ves, hijo? ¿Ves que notas? Venga, ánimo, que estoy seguro de que si te esfuerzas, tú también eres capaz de unas sacar notas como las de Shuichi. . ._

_. . . Shuichi te ayudará. . ._

**-.-.-**

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

- ¿Verdad que es fantástico, Shuichi? – Dijo el señor Hatanaka, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No parecía haber notado que su hijo no encontraba nada de fantástico en lo que acababa de notificarle.

- Pero papá, eso no es posible. Mis notas no dan para entrar en el Meio.

- Oh, pero por muy poquito. Por eso no te preocupes, Shiori y yo hablamos con el director y dijo que no tenía ningún inconveniente en aceptar al hermano de Minamino.

- ¡Papá, yo no quiero entrar por enchufe!

- No seas tonto Shuichi, ni que fueras el único. Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti. Piensa que el Meio es uno de los mejores institutos de. . .

- Ya, uno de esos centros en los que yo nunca podré entrar por mis propios medios. Es eso lo que quieres decir, ¿no?

- Shuichi, ¿por qué insistes en tomártelo así? Intentamos conseguir lo mejor para ti, ¿y así nos lo agradeces? Cualquier otro estaría dando saltos de alegría.

- Ya, pero es que yo soy así, mira ¬¬ ¿Y ya habéis pensado cómo vais a pagar dos matrículas de un instituto privado? ¿Nos ha tocado la lotería y yo no me he enterado? – Preguntó el chico, cruzando los brazos y enfurruñándose.

- Eso no será ningún problema. Como Shuichi tiene una beca, sólo tendremos que pagar la tuya, y como ahora entran dos sueldos en casa, nos lo podemos permitir ¿Ves?

- Fantástico, fantástico. . .

- ¿A que sí? – Respondió su padre, sin captar (o sin querer captar) el sarcasmo en las palabras de Shuichi – Será estupendo, ya lo verás, y como estará allí tu hermano, no tendrás problema para hacer nuevos amigos, además de que los profesores te tendrán en consideración porqu. . .

- ¡¿Pero cómo te lo tengo que decir, papá?! ¡Yo no quiero ir al Meio!

El señor Hatanaka pegó un respingo al escuchar aquel berrido. Después, el sobresalto dio paso a la indignación.

- Escucha jovencito, a mí no me levantes la voz, ¿has oído? Y tú vas a ir al Meio porque lo digo yo, tu padre, y no es negociable ¡Fin de la discusión!

Sabiéndose derrotado, Shuichi resopló y abandonó la cocina a grandes zancadas, por suerte, consiguiendo controlarse lo suficiente como para no dar un portazo (Todos sabemos que, en una discusión con los padres, eso siempre es contraproducente).

"Esto es lo que me faltaba" Pensó, una vez en su habitación.

Estirado en su cama, mirando al techo con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, intentaba imaginarse cómo sería el siguiente curso en el instituto Meio, tratando de convencerse de que no tenía por que ser tan terrible. . . Pero no había manera, ya lo estaba viendo: Se pasaría todo el curso siendo conocido, tanto por alumnos como por profesores, como "el hermano de Minamino"; en casa, su padre esperaría ansioso el día de las notas para comparar las suyas con las de Shuichi, en clase se meterían con él por ser el hermano mediocre de un empollón y las chicas le preguntarían que por qué se parecía tan poco a su hermano, que era tan guapo.

Suspiró. Sería un desastre absoluto.

Le llegó el rumor de una conversación algo alterada entre su padre y Shiori. No podía entender lo que decían, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Su padre le estaría diciendo a su mujer que ya no sabía qué hacer con él, que cada día era más arisco, más respondón, que siempre estaba de mal humor. . . "Mi Shuichi (Sus padres siempre se referían a ellos como _tu Shuichi _y _mi Shuichi_) que siempre ha sido tan buen niño, tan tranquilo, que nunca decía una palabra más alta que la otra. Y yo que pensaba que ahora, con ayuda de tu Shuichi, conseguiría mejorar sus notas, hacer más amigos, dejar de ser tan tímido. ¡Pero está resultando justo al revés! Y no lo entiendo, de verdad, no lo entiendo, porque culpa de tu Shuichi, te aseguro que no es. . ."

Era lo más natural del mundo que no lo entendiera. No tenía ninguna razón para pensar que su hijo estaba molesto con su nueva familia. Le constaba que el chico adoraba a Shiori y a su hermanastro. ¿A qué podía deberse aquel cambio de actitud?

En realidad, el cambio sí que tenía algo que ver con su nueva familia, más concretamente con su nuevo hermano. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo que le sobrepasaba.

Recordó el día en que se conocieron. . .

Su padre había organizado una especie de "cita doble" en un restaurante, serían él, Shiori, Shuichi y Shuichi. Aquello de los nombres le pareció divertido en un primer momento, ahora le empezaba a asquear.

El caso es que él y su padre se encontraron con Shiori, que venía sola: A su hijo le había retenido un asunto que resultaba. . . algo confuso. Empezaron sin él. Shuichi se lo pasó en grande siendo el niño mimado de la mesa. Shiori era un encanto de mujer, tan dulce y cariñosa, y a su padre se le veía entusiasmado, les miraba a ellos dos con una expresión de felicidad que hacía tiempo que no aparecía en su cara.

En un momento dado, un leve murmullo se levantó entre las mesas. Shiori dio un gritito y empezó a hacerle señas a alguien, su padre miró en la misma dirección que ella y, una vez identificado el sujeto, imitó sus señales; alguien avanzó entre las mesas del restaurante, atrayendo sobre su persona un gran número de miradas. . . y Shuichi se quedó con la boca abierta.

Frente a ellos pareció un ser demasiado hermoso para ser real, con la sonrisa más dulce que Shuichi había visto nunca, una melena de anuncio, unos ojos felinos de color verde intenso y un cuerpo exquisitamente proporcionado.

¿Aquel iba a ser su nuevo hermano? O.ô ¿Pero de dónde había salido? Era increíble, no podía ser cierto, no podía existir nadie así. ¿Aquel era el Shuichi de quien tanto y tanto había hablado su padre? De repente todo su enclenque cuerpecillo empezó a temblar.

- Hola mamá (muac), buenas noches Kazuya **(1)** – Reverencia elegantísima - Y, por eliminación, tú debes de ser Shuichi, ¿verdad? – Dijo aquella sílfide pelirroja, sonriendo.

La verdad es que su recién conocido homónimo consiguió quitarle rápido el miedo de encima. Al igual que su sonrisa, el interés que mostraba por conocerle y saber de él eran completamente sinceros, bien al contrario de la retahíla de formalidades que había esperado el chico. Enseguida descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común: A los dos les gustaba mucho leer, y el pequeño Shuichi gustaba de lecturas algo avanzadas para su edad, así que los dos pudieron hablar largo y tendido sobre lo que había leído cada uno, y lo que era aún mejor, Shuichi le escuchaba, pero le escuchaba de verdad, y no le hablaba como si él fuera tonto. Además, su futuro hermanastro no era el clásico empollón, también leía cómics, y todo tipo de revistas, y jugaba al Game Battler, al Tekken Tag, y a un montón de videojuegos más. . . Ostras, al final resultaría que iba a adorar a su hermanastro.

Y así siguió la conversación imparable de los dos chicos, bajo las miradas complacidas de sus respectivos padres. El señor Hatanaka estaba encantado. A su hijo le costaba tanto hacer amistades. . . Pese a ser un chico bastante inteligente, Shuichi tenía una opinión muy pobre de sí mismo. Consideraba que no tenía nada de interesante que ofrecer a los demás y, a base de creérselo él, había hecho que los demás también lo creyeran. Además, era tímido hasta extremos inimaginables, parecía que la gente le diese miedo, y su padre sospechaba que si sus notas eran tan flojuchas era porque el chico prefería pasar desapercibido, no porque no diera más de sí.

Vaya, tal vez ahora, con la influencia de Shuichi, su hijo empezara a hacerse más sociable.

En efecto, los chicos parecían llevarse estupendamente. Shuichi idolatraba a su hermanastro y, a falta de más amigos, se volcaba completamente en él, para jugar, para ir al cine, para estudiar. . . para cualquier cosa, pero aparte de eso y de que el chico ahora era un poco más risueño, ningún otro cambio se había producido en el pequeño Shuichi.

Eso no era exactamente lo que el señor Hatanaka había planeado, y ahí fue donde empezaron las comparaciones. A todas horas, por cualquier cosa, cualquier tema era bueno para hacerle ver a su hijo que tenía que parecerse más a su hermanastro, y eso produjo precisamente el efecto contrario al deseado. La alegría inicial de Shuichi se desvaneció, se volvió más huraño y más tímido si cabía, y es que las constantes comparaciones no hacían otra cosa que minar todavía más su pobre autoestima.

Ya ni su propio padre le consideraba lo bastante bueno.

**-.-.-**

Supongo que sobra decir que la discusión sobre lo del instituto no había quedado zanjada. Durante la cena, el señor Hatanaka volvió a sacar el tema.

- Díselo tú, Shiori, díselo. ¿Verdad que el Meio es un instituto fantástico? Venga, díselo.

- Sí, sí que lo es Shuichi. Seguro que te gusta. Tienen un. . .

- ¿Ves hijo? Pues va el niño y me dice que no quiere ir. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Shuichi, ¿verdad que tiene mucha suerte de poder ir al Meio?

- Sí, claro. . . Pero. .. yo creo que si Shuichi no quiere ir. . . deberíamos respetar su decisión.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te voy a estorbar? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – Le soltó su hermanastro, para el desconcierto de Kurama, que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le contestara de tan malos modos.

- ¡Shuichi, no le hables así a tu hermano!

- ¡NO ES MI HERMANO! – El chico ya no pudo contenerse más, estaba hasta las narices de su padre, de su hermano, del instituto y del mundo entero. Se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó con los dos puños la mesa - ¡Por mucho que te pese, su material genético y el mío no tienen nada que ver! ¡Así que no te esfuerces más porque yo no voy a ser como él nunca, ni tengo ningunas ganas de serlo! ¡Y TÚ VAS A TENER QUE CONFORMARTE CON EL HIJO TAN ASQUEROSO QUE TE HA TOCADO!

Dicho esto, y antes de que ninguno de los otros tres ocupantes de la mesa pudiera reaccionar, salió del comedor y subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

El señor Hatanaka parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar. Se había quedado de piedra, con los palillos a medio camino de la boca. Finalmente su cabeza consiguió procesar que si hijo acababa de montar una escena y que había sido extremadamente grosero con toda la familia. Se puso en pie y les gritó a las escaleras, en un inútil intento de restablecer su autoridad.

- Shu. . . Shui. . . ¡Castigado sin cenar! ¡Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas!

Y se volvió a sentar, con una cara larguísima.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio, hasta que Kurama lo rompió.

- Em. . . Se ha acabado el agua. Voy a por más – Cogió la jarra y fue a la cocina.

Una vez sólo, pudo exteriorizar libremente el fastidio que sentía. Cogió la botella de agua y cerró la nevera de un portazo.

¡Pues maldita la gracia que le hacía a él tener al crío pululando por el instituto! No era que Shuichi le estorbara, ni mucho menos. Si las cosas no fueran tan complicadas como eran, hubiese estado contentísimo de tenerle con él.

A Kurama le encantaba eso de jugar a ser el hermano mayor. Shuichi era un encanto, y el kitsune había convertido al chico en su juguete. Disfrutaba siendo tan necesario para él, jugando juntos, discutiendo sobre los libros. . . Pero, ¡demonios! Ya era bastante difícil explicar sus repentinas ausencias del instituto cuando los asuntos de Yusuke lo requerían como para encima complicarlo más todavía. Hasta el momento había salido bastante airoso del paso, pero no había sido nada fácil. Con la valiosa ayuda de Kaito, había conseguido que los profesores no sospecharan y que Shiori no se enterara de nada, pero cada vez era más difícil explicar aquellas recaídas ficticias de su madre o sus propios problemas de salud inventados.

Y con Shuichi en el instituto. . . Con Shuichi en el instituto, sólo esperaba que su astucia de zorro estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias, porque si no, no tenía ni idea de cómo se las iba a arreglar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) En algún sitio he leído que el señor Hatanaka se llama Kazuya. Corregidme si me equivoco.

Hola a todos¡¡¡

Bien, este era más que nada un capítulo de presentación. Como la historia aún no la tengo pensada del todo, aceptaré encantada cualquier tipo de sugerencia. También agradeceré si alguien tiene alguna información sobre Shuichi Hatanaka y sobre su padre antes de que se casara con Shiori, porque por más que he buscado no he encontrado absolutamente nada.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Yo voy a empezar a trabajar ya en el segundo, a ver que sale. . .

SALUDOS¡¡¡


	2. Biorritmos

**-----------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Biorritmos**

**-----------------------------------**

****

RESIDENCIA HATANAKA/MINAMINO 14:15 PM

- ¿Otra vez verduras? ¬¬

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un solomillo a la pimienta? – Kurama intentó que su comentario sonara jocoso.

- Pues no estaría mal, que llevamos ya tres días viviendo a base de yerbas.

- Shuichi. . . no empecemos.

- A balar como una cabra es a lo que voy a empezar si me como un solo plato más de verdura. ¿Has oído hablar de una cosa extraña que comen los chicos normales, llamada "hamburguesa con patatas"?  
  
Kurama decidió dejar a un lado el tono conciliador y enfrentarse con contundencia a las tonterías de su hermano.

- Oye niño, si no te gusta lo que hay, cocina tú. No te jode. Y ya de paso podrías limpiar un poco, que si no fuera por mí ya nos habríamos ahogado en nuestra propia mierda. ¡No, en TU mierda! Y yo no soy la chacha de nadie.

- Venga, no te hagas la víctima, que tú haces de chacha por deporte. Si en el fondo te encanta eso de pasarte el día fregoteando y ordenando para que todo el mundo vea lo primorosa que tienes la casa.

- ¡Si me paso el día limpiando es porque tú no haces más que dejar porquería por todos lados!

- ¡Si te pasas el día limpiando es porque eres un maniático! ¡Que hasta las lechugas las lavas con lejía!

- ¡Así las dejo libres de parásitos! ¡Parásitos como tú, que eres tan guarro que si te dejara, fregarías los platos a lametones para trabajar menos! – Gritó el Shuichi grande, poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Ah, o sea que ahora soy un parásito, ¿eh?! ¡Claaaaaaaaaro, lo bien que estarías tú sin mí, con tu madre y mi padre para ti solito, ¿verdad?! – Respondió el Shuichi pequeño, poniéndose también de pie.

- Oye no empieces por ahí que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu padre esté encabronado contigo. Si le hubieras pedido perdón como te dije, esto no habría pasado.

- Oh, disculpe el Doctor Minamino por no haber seguido su sabio consejo, pero es que ha sido difícil encontrar un momento para hablar con mi padre dado que ha estado ocupadísimo achuchándote y diciéndote lo maravilloso que eres.

- ¿Pero te estás escuchando? Si de verdad quisieras solucionar tus problemas harías algo al respecto, pero supongo que es mucho más fácil limitarte a echarme a mí la culpa de todo lo que te pasa, así podrás seguir quejándote en vez de intentar solucionarlo – Kurama volvió a sentarse, y miró a su hermano fijamente mientras cruzaba las piernas – Eres un envidioso patético.

En respuesta a eso, Shuichi cogió su plato de verduras y lo tiró al suelo con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. El suelo, recién fregado por Kurama, quedó lleno de brócoli, acelgas y trozos de porcelana.

- ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDAAAAAAAA!! – Le gritó a su hermano, y salió de la cocina.

- ¡¡PARA ESO SOLO TENDRÍA QUE SUBIR AL ESTERCOLERO QUE ES TU HABITACION!!

¡¡¡¡BLAM!!!!

El portazo le indicó que su hermanastro había salido de la casa. Kurama, que se había puesto otra vez de pie para gritarle lo del estercolero, se dejó caer en la silla, resoplando. "Bah, que se largue a hincharse a hamburguesas y me deje un rato tranquilo" Su mirada se posó sobre su plato de verduras. Lo apartó de delante con exasperación. Aquellas estaban siendo, con diferencia, las peores vacaciones de su vida. "Oh, ¿por qué no se celebrará un torneo clandestino de artes marciales cuando más falta hace?"

Después de la discusión entre Shuichi y su padre, el señor Hatanaka se había negado en redondo a dirigirle la palabra a su hijo. Shuichi hubiera querido pedirle perdón, pero cada vez que lo intentaba su padre lo apartaba de su lado de malos modos, y eso hacía que su hijo se indignara y pensara que también él podría pedirle perdón, porque no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que fuera como su hermanastro.

Y así andaban los dos, de morros todo el día, por más que Shiori intentara mediar entre ellos.

El enfado de Shuichi, además, crecía hasta límites inimaginables si alguna vez pescaba a su padre, que había sido tan desagradable con él, teniendo algún gesto amable con Kurama. Le entraban ganas de estrangular a su hermanastro. Pero, como el chico era plenamente consciente de que su oniisan no tenía la culpa de nada, inmediatamente se sentía todavía peor consigo mismo.

No era culpa de Shuichi. Había sido su padre quien había decidido ponerle en el puesto que, en teoría, debería ocupar él. Y lo peor era que Shuichi pensaba que se lo merecía.

Tras unos diez días con esta situación, llegó la semana de vacaciones que Shiori y su marido se habían cogido del trabajo. Se iban a ir a hacer un viajecito, una especie de segunda luna de miel, pero más modesta, así que los chicos se quedarían solos en casa. Kurama casi no pudo ocultar su alegría cuando se lo dijeron. Le esperaban unos días. . . difíciles, y prefería tener cuanta menos gente posible a su alrededor.

- Oye, Shuichi – Le susurró Shiori antes de marcharse – Ahora que vais a estar vosotros dos solos, intenta hablar con tu hermano para que entre en razón, ¿quieres? Yo haré lo mismo con Kazuya.

- Sí, mamá.

Pero cuando fue la hora de marcharse, el señor Hatanaka sólo se despidió de Kurama, y eso le dolió a Shuichi más que nada de lo que le hubiera dolido hasta entonces en su joven vida. Desde ese mismo instante, creció dentro de él un odio irracional hacia su hermanastro, y en cuanto se quedaron solos, se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible, sin ayudarle en nada de la casa, sin pasarle las llamadas de teléfono, sin bajar el volumen de la televisión cuando se lo pedía y quejándose absolutamente por todo.

Kurama, por su parte, intentaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando hasta ahora con eso de la vida familiar. . . Se ocupaba de la limpieza, de hacer la compra, de cocinar, y de aguantar el mal humor de Shuichi, que no era poco. Había intentado tener paciencia con su hermano, porque le constaba que el chico lo estaba pasando mal. Pero todo tiene un límite, y la paciencia del kitsune no era la excepción. Todo el mundo se harta de aguantar las impertinencias de un mocoso.

Volviendo a su actual discusión, después de dejar la casa Shuichi se fue derecho a una hamburguesería. Se compró dos hamburguesas con sus respectivas raciones de patatas, un refresco tamaño grande, dos helados de nata y se lo zampó todo. El resto de la tarde se la pasó sentado en el banco de un parque, luchando contra los dolores del empacho.

Cuando volvió a casa ya era de noche. Entró en la sala de estar y se encontró a su hermano en el sofá, mirando las noticias. Kurama se giró a mirar a Shuichi, y los dos estuvieron un par de segundos así, mirándose sin decir nada.

"¿Dónde estabas? Me empezaba a preocupar ¿Has cenado? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo. . . que no sean verduras? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara. . ."

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Soy un imbécil, un idiota, un capullo integral y no sé cómo me aguantas. Ojalá se me pasara de una vez este maldito enfado y pudiera hacer algo para compensarte. . ."

- Hn – Shuichi volvió a girarse para seguir mirando la televisión.

- Hn – Shuichi se fue a su cuarto.

**-.-.-**

"Tengo mucho calor. . . Hace tanto calor aquí. . ."

Tumbado en la cama, respirando con dificultad, Kurama mantenía la vista fija en la ventana abierta. Ciertamente, esa ventana no le estaba ayudando en absoluto a luchar contra aquel sofoco que sentía, y eso no tenía nada que ver con la poca brisa nocturna que dejaba pasar.

La ventana abierta era. . . era una invitación tácita, subliminar. . . ¿Aceptaría la invitación esa noche? Ya estaba tardando. . . Se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor. Notó que tenía el pelo algo húmedo. Normal, hacía tanto calor. . .

Sí, ya era demasiado tarde para que viniera, aunque con él nunca podía saberse. . . No, seguramente ya no vendría. Casi mejor. A saber lo que podría pasar en caso contrario.

"Dios, qué calor. . . No sé si podré aguantarlo" Pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuanto más tardara en aprender a controlas las reacciones de su cuerpo, más difícil se le haría. "Y no queremos ir por el Ningenkai transformándonos en un youko plateado en cualquier momento, ¿verdad Kurama?" Sí, era necesario controlar esos malditos biorritmos antes de que empezaran a jugarle malas pasadas. "¡Oh, pero es que hace tanto calor!" Pensó, pasándose las manos por el pelo y dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido de desesperación.

El cuerpo le estaba pidiendo aire libre, sentir el frescor de la vegetación mientras corría por los exuberantes bosques del Makai, le estaba pidiendo clavar las garras sobre una presa rápida y escurridiza y devorarla mientras aún estuviera viva. Eso no podía ser. "Pero sí que podría salir un rato al jardín. No será como en el bosque, pero al menos será inofensivo, ¿verdad? Y así me calmaré un poco. . ."

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Antes de saltar, se paró un momento e inspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Se estaba un poco más fresco allí, y olía a hierba, al espacio abierto, a la libertad. . . Tal vez no fuera tan buen idea eso de salir al jardín, pero sabía que ahora ya no podría negarse a sí mismo aquella concesión, aunque tenía probabilidades de ser contraproducente. Después de todo, el jardín continuaba perteneciendo a la casa, ¿no? ¿Por qué no iba a ser capaz de controlarse fuera si lo había hecho hasta entonces dentro? Por razones obvias, claro está, pero esas razones ya estaban más que difuminadas en su cabeza y habían perdido casi todo su valor. Ya casi sólo era capaz de pensar en salir, un momento sólo, y ya haría todo lo que pudiese por controlarse cuando estuviera fuera.

_"Ojalá pudiera desaparecer. Seguramente aquí estarían mejor sin mí. Soy una mala persona."_

_Tales eran las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza del pequeño Shuichi mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su habitación. No podía dormir, aún se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado aquella tarde, y estaba demasiado avergonzado para ir a pedirle perdón a su oniisan. Jamás hubiera pensado que sería capaz de tirar un plato de comida al suelo por una rabieta._

_"Mi padre tiene razón, me he convertido en un niñato insoportable."_

Finalmente, saltó. Una vez en el suelo, sintió el reconfortante tacto de la hierba bajo sus pies, y eso le hizo sonreír triunfalmente, casi con soberbia, se podría decir. Aquella sonrisa que durante siglos había indicado a todos los youkais con los que se cruzaba que Youko Kurama no obedecía a nada ni a nadie, que Youko Kurama era un ser absolutamente libre y que siempre haría lo que le viniera en gana. . .

No, no podía bajar la guardia, no podía dejar que pasara. "Oh, no debería haber bajado aqu" La sonrisa había desaparecido.

_"¿Eh?. . . ¿Qué hace Shuichi saliendo al jardín a estas horas, y por la ventana? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está temblando? ¿Se encontrará mal?"_

Kurama se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo que temblaba de arriba abajo y que un sudor frío empezaba a cubrirle los brazos y la cara. "No, vamos. He aguantado hasta ahora, tengo que conseguir aguantar un poco más. Tengo que. . ." – Cada vez le costaba más pensar con claridad en lo que debía hacer – ". . . volver a la. . ."

- ¿Qué haces?

Levantó la vista, sobresaltado. Delante de él, mirándole extrañado, estaba Hiei. Dios, estaba tan perdido en su lucha consigo mismo que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Definitivamente, tenía que conseguir dominarse o aquellos estados de enajenación acabarían pasándole factura. Hoy había sido Hiei, pero podría haber sido cualquier. . .

Hiei. . .

- ¿Qué te pasa? – El pequeño youkai avanzó unos pasos hacia él. Algo avergonzado, Kurama trató de recobrar la compostura. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Hiei le hubiera pillado en aquel estado.

Hiei. . .

- No. . . nada. Vamos un poco más hacia allá – Quería alejarse de la casa. Caminó hacia donde estaba el koorime y, cuando estuvo a su altura, Hiei caminó a su lado hacia el otro lado del jardín.

_"Y si se encuentra mal, ¿por qué sale al jardín por la ventana? Desde luego, mi hermano cada día está más rarito. ¿Y ahora con quién habla?"_

Kurama volvió a sentir aquellos temblores. Tal y como había imaginado, la presencia del jaganshi no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Hiei caminaba un paso por delante de él, por lo que Kurama podía observarle con toda libertad. No llevaba su capa negra, y sus bracitos musculosos estaban al descubierto, la camiseta holgada permitía adivinar la forma de su cuerpo y, a medida que caminaba, los pantalones marcaban sus piernas y sus glúteos. "Dios, que calor. . ."

_"Esto no pinta nada bien. Shuichi saltando por la ventana, temblando, hablando solo. . . ¿Y si le pasa algo serio? ¿Y si ha pillado algún virus chungo de esos que te hacen venir alucinaciones o algo así? Jo, que mal rollo"_

_Shuichi no era precisamente el chico más audaz del mundo, pero la preocupación por su hermano fue más fuerte y consiguió vencer su miedo a salir al jardín de noche. Por la puerta eso sí, aunque para eso tuvo que recorrer los pasillos de una casa que ahora sabía que estaba vacía, y eso tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia._

Kurama empezó a temblar otra vez. A su pesar, se le escapó un suspiro.

Hiei giró la cabeza y, al ver la expresión angustiada del kitsune, le dirigió una media sonrisa sarcástica.

- Oye, por mí no te cortes.

- Hiei, uffff. . . No creo que eso. . . – Cerró los ojos al notar otra vez aquella oleada de calor - . . . sea una buena idea. . .

Lo siguiente que vio al abrir los ojos fue que tenía a Hiei acorralado contra un árbol. Eso no estaba nada, pero que nada bien, y la expresión atónita del koorime se lo confirmaba. Pero sabía que acababa de llegara ese punto en el que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y es que Hiei olía tan bien. . . su cuerpo desprendía aquella calidez. . . era tan apetecible. . .

- Hiei. . .

Hiei, por su parte, no entendía nada, estaba demasiado asombrado incluso para reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kurama? No le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia aquello, pero no quería pegar al kitsune tampoco. Bueno. . . no había razón para preocuparse, ¿verdad?. . . porque Kurama no le iba a hacer daño. . . Kurama no le haría daño, glub, ¿verdad?

- Hiei. . . – Esta vez su nombre vino acompañado de una sonrisa que el jaganshi hubiera encontrado asquerosamente libidinosa. . . si él hubiera sabido lo que era una sonrisa libidinosa.

- ¿Kurama?

- Mmmmm, Hiei. . .

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba al kitsune? No contento con empujarle contra un árbol, ahora había empezado a gemir con los labios pegados a su cuello y. . . ¡y a restregarse contra él de una forma muy poco apropiada! Y encima el muy desgraciado le había agarrado de una manera que le impedía escaparse tan fácilmente como hubiera podido hacerlo dos segundos antes.

¡Oh, oh! Aquello se ponía cada vez peor. Kurama seguramente no le haría daño pero. . . ¿y el youko? Porque Kurama se estaba transformando en youko. Gradualmente, su pelo se iba volviendo más largo y adoptaba un color plateado, su cuerpo era cada vez más grande y corpulento y sus garras crecían amenazadoramente.

- ¡Kurama! ¡Kurama, suélt. . . MMMMMMM-MMMMMM!

Hiei no pudo acabar la frase, porque la boca de Kurama acababa de tapar la suya, y la lengua del youko se había introducido en la pequeña boca que él mismo había cubierto, moviéndose por dentro con brusquedad. Y por si eso no era suficiente, una manaza provista de garras sujetó con fuerza al desconcertado jaganshi por la entrepierna, y empezó a frotarla, a apretar y a volver a soltar.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kurama y Hiei se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia su izquierda, y descubrieron a un más que aterrorizado Shuichi en pijama tirado en el suelo, mirándoles con la cara desencajada de terror.

_Retrocedamos dos minutos en el tiempo:_

_Deseoso de abandonar cuanto antes la casa vacía, Shuichi había corrido por los pasillos tan rápida y sigilosamente como se lo habían permitido las piernas. Una vez fuera de la casa, como el jardín iluminado sólo por la farola de la calle también le resultaba bastante tenebroso, había dado la vuelta a la casa a toda prisa para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano, llegando justo a tiempo de pillar a Shuichi dándose el lote con un chico bajito, que llevaba un peinado muy raro. Eso le sorprendió bastante y encendió su curiosidad, así que se quedó a los cuatro metros de distancia que le separaban de "la parejita", procurando guardar silencio para mirar sin ser visto._

_Vale, o sea que su hermanastro era gay, y tenía citas secretas con su novio punk en el jardín. El muy zorro. . . "Con esa carita de santo que pone todo el día, y mira lo bien que se lo monta" Sólo había una cosa que no le cuadraba, y es que el novio punk de Shuichi no parecía estar colaborando mucho en el magreo. De hecho, el chico bajito de los pelos de punta se retorcía intentando zafarse, y justo cuando había agarrado a Shuichi por el pelo, seguramente para apartarle. . ._

_"Pero. . . pero. . . ¿PERO QUÉ LE ESTÁ PASANDO A SHUICHI? Por dios, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? LE SALE UNA COLA¡¡¡¡¡ Y. . . y el pelo. . . Y. . . ¡Y QUE OREJAS! Y. . . Y"_

_- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Shuichi se cayo de culo al suelo de la impresión._

Kurama extendió los brazos en dirección a su hermano, olvidándose de que acababa de adoptar su forma de youko.

- Shuichi, espera un momento. No grites. . . – Pero el pobre chico no era consciente de que "aquello" era su oniisan. Él sólo veía a un ser altísimo, con garras y orejas puntiagudas, que intentaba avanzar hacia él.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ! – Aulló, intentando torpemente alejarse de él a cuatro patas.

Kurama estaba demasiado desconcertado por la situación como para reaccionar correctamente, y lo único que era capaz de hacer era suplicar a su hermano que no gritase. Por suerte Hiei, una vez libre del abrazo inmovilizador del youko, tenía las ideas más claras.

Shuichi consiguió ponerse de pie y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa, pero no había recorrido ni dos metros cuando delante de él apareció una mancha negra que le hizo frenar en seco. La mancha negra se transformó en el chico al que antes le estaba metiendo mano. . . aquel que él pensaba que era su hermano, y Shuichi sintió un golpe fuertísimo en la boca del estómago, que le dejó sin respiración. Todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse negro. . . negro. . .

Hiei recogió en sus brazos a aquella cría de humano tan fácil de neutralizar, tan patética. Casi tan patética como le parecía en ese momento el desorientado youko que gradualmente iba volviendo a su forma humana.

Kurama, ya completamente transformado en Shuichi, llegó corriendo junto a Hiei y su hermano. Cogió al chico inconsciente y empezó a acariciarle la frente, susurrando:

- Shuichi. . . Shu-chan. . . No tengas miedo, por favor No le has hecho daño, ¿verdad? – Preguntó a Hiei, que le miraba con su clásica expresión pétrea, completamente inexpresiva.

- Claro que no. Pero ahora esto es cosa tuya – Y desapareció, dejando a Kurama sólo en el jardín con el chico en brazos.

El kitsune sintió un doloroso peso en su pecho tras recibir aquella respuesta, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, ahora tenía problemas mayores. . . bueno, al menos, más urgentes por los que preocuparse.

Llevó a Shuichi otra vez dentro de la casa, le acostó en su cama y se arrodilló junto a él. Pobrecito, debía de haberse llevado un susto terrible, y luego encima, le inmovilizan de un puñetazo. Pobre Shuichi, tan joven, tan pequeño, tan perdido incluso en su propio mundo. . .

- Shuichi. . . Shuichi. . . – Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, al despertar pensara que lo había soñado – Shuichi, ¿estás bien?

Poco a poco, el pequeño Shuichi iba volviendo en sí. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que su visión era bastante turbia. Gradualmente fue viendo más claro, lo suficiente como para distinguir que estaba en su cuarto, y que al lado suyo, arrullándole, estaba su hermano. . . ¡¿Su hermano?!

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! ¡NO, DÉJAME! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! – Gritó, escabulléndose de Kurama. Saltó de la cama y abrió apresuradamente la puerta de la habitación, precipitándose escaleras abajo.

- ¡Shuichi, espera un momento!

- ¡¡Y una mierda!!

- ¡Shuichi, te vas a ca. . .!

Efectivamente, Shuichi se cayó, y bajó lo que quedaba de escalera rodando como un pedrusco. Pese a todos los golpes que se había dado, en cuanto vio que Kurama bajaba la escalera tras él, se las arregló para ponerse de pie y se fue cojeando todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia la salida. Pero Kurama fue más rápido y se colocó delante de él, bloqueándole el pasillo.

- ¡Shuichi, para! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

El aterrorizado chiquillo, viendo que le habían cortado el paso, giró por la puerta que quedaba a su izquierda, que era la del salón. Así que él y Kurama acabaron dando vueltas alrededor del sofá y la televisión, el uno chillando como un desesperado y el otro gritando que se detuviera.

Finalmente, el kitsune consiguió dar caza a su hermanastro. Como ya se había convencido de que, al menos de momento, iba a ser imposible razonar con él, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago igual que el que acababa de propinarle Hiei, y el chico cayó desmayado en sus brazos.

Sintiéndose infinitamente culpable, le acostó en el sofá. Pobre Shuichi, había sufrido una impresión indescriptible al ver a su hermanastro convirtiéndose en un ser demoníaco, se había caído por las escaleras y le habían dejado KO de un puñetazo dos veces, todo en la misma noche.

"Ojalá pudiera borrar lo que ha pasado Shu-chan. Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y evitar todas las tonterías que he hecho esta noche. Ojalá pudiera hacer que esto no hubiera sucedido nunca. . . ¡Un momento!" – Se puso de pie de un salto – "Un momento, tal vez sí que pueda borrarlo, al menos de tu cabeza. Sólo necesito. . . necesito que Hiei me ayude"

Dejó caer los hombros, abatido. A saber si Hiei querría ayudarle después de lo que había hecho. Aún podía recordar la pétrea expresión con la que le había mirado hacía un momento en el jardín. Aquel gesto gélido que tanto le había costado fundir, que sus facciones se relajaran y empezaran a expresar algo, que el jaganshi le abriera un poco su corazón, un poquito solamente, que se permitiera mostrar cosas de sí mismo visibles sólo para él, para Kurama. "Sólo para mí. . ." Y ahora todo aquello, todo por lo que tanto se había esforzado, lo que más feliz podía hacerle en cualquiera de los tres mundos, todo eso se había acabado, tal vez para siempre. Le iba a costar mucho explicarle a Hiei lo que había hecho, posiblemente no conseguiría hacérselo entender nunca.

Muy a su pesar, se le escapó un sollozo. Se sentó el sofá a los pies de tu hermano.

"No es un buen momento para ir a hablar con Hiei, Shuichi. Si le conocieras sabrías que tengo razón." Se estiró para acariciarle el pelo. "Creo que te daré un somnífero para que duermas un poco y mañana intentaremos resolver este lío, ¿de acuerdo?" Fue a la cocina y abrió el armario con doble fondo donde guardaba todas sus destilaciones, hierbas y semillas y volvió al salón con un frasquito que contenía un líquido de color azul. Lo abrió y lo puso bajo la nariz de Shuichi para que el chico respirara los vapores. Bien, eso lo mantendría dormido una ocho o diez horas, tiempo suficiente.

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, cogió el brazo de Shuichi y lo abrazó, como si fuera un peluche. Él también iba a intentar dormir un poco.

- Yo también estoy muy cansado, Shu-chan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo!!:

Je, Kurama acaba de descubrir lo que es la vida familiar DE VERDAD, con sus discusiones, sus rencillas con los hermanos pequeños que no ayudan en casa, las discusiones con los padres. . . Si es que lo tuyo no era una familia, Kurama, era un anuncio de turrón XD

Espero que este capítulo os haya animado más que el anterior, porque la verdad es que es ahora cuando empiezan a pasar cosas, el otro sólo era un planteamiento.

Ah, ¿qué habrá pasado con Hiei? ¿Se habrá enfadado mucho por lo que ha hecho Kurama? La verdad es que razones no le faltan. Y el pequeño Shuichi, ¿sobrevivirá al trauma?

Quién sabe, quien sabe. . .


	3. Duvet

****

****

****

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Duvet**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

****

****

****

Se había acomodado en lo que podría llamarse su "segunda residencia" en el Ningenkai. Era un árbol más frondoso y más alto que el sakura de Kurama, desde donde podía ver la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba Yukina, y desde donde podía observarla también cuando daba de comer a sus pájaros, tendía la ropa o salía a coger flores.

"Ojalá pudiera hacer como Yukina"

_And you don´t seem to understand_

_A shame you seemed an honest man_

Hiei se sentía decepcionado, terriblemente decepcionado. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero el caso es que aquella desazón estaba allí, y no le dejaba dormir, como había pretendido.

Se sentía defraudado, engañado, y lo peor, horriblemente vacío. ¿De donde procedía esa sensación de haber sido estafado? Él sabía perfectamente que Kurama era un youko, y que los youkos se comportan así, especialmente si estaba pasando por su fase de biorritmos, pero aún así. Aún así lo que había hecho Kurama le había dolido. Tenía la impresión de que el kitsune había roto una especie de pacto no escrito entre ellos. ¿Pero qué pacto? ¿Qué clase de tonterías le estaban pasando por la cabeza? Semejante pacto no existía, y no había nada de extraordinario en que Kurama se abalanzara sobre el primero que encontrara en busca de saciar su lujuria de youko. Sólo había sido cosa de las circunstancias que le pasara a él. Y sin embargo. . . seguía sintiéndose mal.

_And you don´t seemed the lying kind_

_A shame that I can read your mind_

_And all the things that I read there_

_Candle-lit smile that we both shared_

Por más que lo pensaba y pese a que buscaba alguna razón coherente para enfadarse por la conducta de Kurama, no la encontraba. Aún así le había dolido, le había dolido mucho que el kitsune le usara como hubiera podido hacer con cualquier otro, con cualquier humano o youkai del que no conociera ni su nombre. ¡Maldita sea! Aquello era absurdo, no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que sentirse tan mal, nada justificaba las ganas de llorar que le asaltaban. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? ¿Por qué?

Hiei suspiró y abrazó sus rodillas. Lo peor de todo era que sabía el por qué, pero no quería ni pensarlo. Se sentía así por que Kurama, hasta esa noche, nunca le había puesto la mano encima para otra cosa que no fuera para ayudarle, cuando estaba herido o cuando ponía la mano sobre su hombre si notaba que Hiei necesitaba hablar de algo y no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para empezar. Por que, sin darse cuenta, Hiei había empezado a esperar la hora en que se hacía de noche en el Ningenkai para ir a la habitación de Kurama, donde podía sentarse tranquilamente sin que el kitsune le reclamara conversación si no tenía ganas, tan sólo le ofrecía su compañía. Porque la morada ningen del zorro era un sitio dónde se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, algo que a él le costaba tanto encontrar, y Kurama compartía eso con él. Porque Kurama era hermoso, y Hiei, muy a su pesar, disfrutaba admirando su belleza, pero Kurama nunca había hecho uso de su atractivo con él como sabía que había hecho con tantos otros. Hasta entonces, se había comportado con Hiei como si su poder de seducción no tuviera ninguna importancia, como si no existiera. . . Hiei escondió la cara contra las piernas. . . Por que Kurama le había dado todo eso sin pedirle nada a cambio, sólo que se quedara con él, si quería. Al final había entendido el significado de todo aquello, y era lo que había descubierto lo que le hacía sentirse mal, muy mal.

"Al parecer habías olvidado quien eres. . . Niño Maldito"

_And all the fears you holded so dear_

_Will turn to whisper in your ear_

Hiei se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo. Otra vez estaba ahí, esa maldita voz que acudía a su cabeza siempre a tiempo para hundirle en su propia miseria, aquella voz que, sorprendentemente, sonaba igual que la de la vieja koorime que dio la orden de tirarle por el borde de la Isla Flotante, como su él fuera una basura; la voz que le atormentaba casa vez que cualquier atisbo de felicidad que apareciera en su vida se desvanecía, riéndose de él. Maldita voz, hacía ya algún tiempo que no la escuchaba.

_And you know what they say might hurt you_

_And you know that it means so much_

"No sé de qué te quejas. Cualquier otro estaría dando saltos de alegría por poder tener sexo con Youko Kurama, y tú te lo tomas como una ofensa personal" – "Ya, pero es que yo soy así, mira ¬¬" – "Sí, tú eres un bicho raro, un accidente, un _error de medida_, podríamos decir." – "¡Ya lo sé! ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! Yo no debería haber existido nunca, debería haber sido sólo Yukina" – "Exacto, Yukina sola, así es como debería haber sucedido. Así su vida y la de su madre hubieran sido mucho más fáciles. Pero tuviste que aparecer t" – "!Sí, lo sé, lo s" – "Ah, pero el caso es que eso ya no se puede cambiar. No podemos cambiar el acto inmundo que llevó a cabo Hina con ese hombre, quienquiera que fuese, y del cual tú eres el fruto igual de nauseabundo, ni podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado esta noche. Aunque tampoco sé muy bien qué es lo que te gustaría cambiar" – "Es que. . ." Hiei notó que se ruborizaba sólo de pensarlo "Es que yo quería. . . otra cosa" – "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" La maldita voz de la vieja se burló despiadadamente de él "_Otra cosa, _dice. Estúpido youkai de fuego. Tú querías algo a lo que no puedes aspirar porque no lo mereces ¡Naciste sin merecerlo! Así que no le des más vueltas, porque Kurama no es tu amigo, ni lo es ahora ni lo era antes. Te usará si puede porque se le ha antojado ese absurdo capricho, y después olvídate de él, que el youko hará lo mismo contigo" Las ganas de llorar se hicieron más intensas, pero las lágrimas no llegaban a salir. Se tapó los oídos en un inútil intento de silenciar aquella voz.

_I am falling, I am fading, _

_I have lost it all_

_I am hurting_

_Help to breathe_

"Ojalá pudiera hacer cómo Yukina. Qué suerte tiene ella de poder llorar siempre que lo necesita"

**º º º º**

****

****

- . . .Sí, mamá, todo bien, sí. . . ¿Shuichi? Em. . . Aún duerme. . . Sí, jeje, es que ayer estuvimos mirando la tele hasta tarde y. . . Sí, procuro que coma verdura, sí U.U. . . Ya, una brazo a vosotros también. . . Adiós. mamá.

Kurama colgó el teléfono y volvió a su habitación a acabar de vestirse, notando que el estrés hacía mella en su cuerpo por momentos. Había pasado una noche horrible durmiendo en esa postura tan incómoda, y se despertaba cada dos minutos, tanto por los desapaciguadores sueños que tenía como porque Shuichi no paraba de revolverse, inquieto también. Aún así, no había querido soltar el brazo de su hermano.

Al hacerse de día, le hizo aspirar otra vez el somnífero a Shuichi. No es que fuera muy saludable para una persona tan joven, pero prefería tenerlo neutralizado hasta encontrar a Hiei. Ya tenía el cuerpo lo bastante dolorido como para tener que batallar contra un niño histérico, y tampoco era cuestión de atarlo y amordazarlo. El pobre crío ya lo había pasado bastante mal.

Decididamente, Shiori había llamado en un momento muy poco oportuno, mientras Kurama se vestía a toda prisa intentando ponerse la camisa los pantalones y los calcetines al mismo tiempo, temblando de nerviosismo. Le había costado horrores que no se le notara en la voz que lo estaba pasando francamente mal, pero una vez solo de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, al verse reflejado en el espejo con aquella cara de angustia, su aplomo no dio más de sí.

- Pero qué he hecho. . . – Empezó a sollozar, cada vez más violentamente. Era un llanto producto del cansancio, del desconcierto y de la profunda desazón que sentía.

Apoyó los codos en el lavabo y escondió la cara entre las manos, todo su cuerpo temblando a causa de los sollozos.

_And you know I don´t mean to hurt you_

_But you know that it means so much_

_And you don´t even feel a thing_

"¿Qué he hecho?" Hiei no iba a querer ayudarle, ni siquiera querría hablar con él, ni verle, no después de lo que había hecho. Lo había visto perfectamente en su forma de mirarle la otra noche. Con todo lo que se había esforzado por que el frío jaganshi dejara a un lado su habitual suspicacia y confiara un poco en él, por que le permitiera acercarse, que le abriera su corazón, al menos todo lo que Hiei era capaz de hacerlo.

El recuerdo de los pequeños progresos que había hecho, que hasta entonces había rememorado con tanto placer, atesorándolos y saboreándolos. Poder pasar los dedos por su pelo en un gesto juguetón, el cálido roce de su brazo cuando se sentaba en su cama junto a él, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se tocaban, poder darle un abrazo brusco de vez en cuando, disfrazándolo de broma para que lo que sentía no se hiciera tan obvio, Hiei dedicándole una última mirada a modo de despedida silenciosa antes de salir por la ventana y volver con Mukuro, sentarse en su escritorio a estudiar sabiéndose vigilado por los ojos carmesí del silencioso koorime, Hiei explicándole lo que sentía al resistirse a contarle a Yukina la verdad. . . Todo eso lo había perdido, Hiei ya no confiaría en él nunca más, nunca le permitiría llegar hasta su corazón.

_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning_

_Help me to breathe_

Cada vez lloraba más fuerte, no podía parar de llorar. Y si Hiei no le ayudaba, ¿qué haría con Shuuichi? Su hermano sabía que era un youkai, le tenía miedo, terror, ya no podría quedarse allí, con Shiori. . .

Ya había perdido a Hiei, y sin su ayuda, que no era seguro que consiguiera, perdería también a su familia. Todo lo que amaba, todo lo que le importaba, todo lo había perdido en un solo momento.

_I am hurting, I have lost it all_

_I am losing_

_Help me to breathe_

Se incorporó, esforzándose por recobrar la calma. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y volvió a mirarse fijamente al espejo. Muy bien, era el momento de actuar con contundencia, no había tiempo para llorar. Estaba metido en un buen lío, una jodienta tremenda, así que le convenía sobrellevar el pánico y pensar con claridad, no era un buen momento para perder la sangre fría. Le hubiera gustado tomarse un café para despejarse, pero no había tiempo, ahora que ya había dejado tranquila a su madre, tenía que darse prisa si quería encontrar al jaganshi.

Había dos posibles sitios en donde era casi seguro que le encontraría: Uno era el templo de Genkai, con Yukina, el otro era la fortaleza. . . con Mukuro. En cualquier caso, le convenía espabilar, porque si no encontraba a Hiei en ninguno de esos dos sitios le iba a costar mucho, muchísimo más localizarle. . . y no era muy probable que el koorime viniera a su encuentro, ya no.

**º º º º**

****

****

- Hn ¬¬

- Hn ¬¬

(Momentos de tenso silencio)

- Hn ¬¬

- Muy bien enano, ya puedes largarte.

- Porque tú lo digas.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Yukina entró en el comedor con una bandeja en las manos donde traía te, café, leche, galletas, y los croissanes que había traído Kuwabara, todo eso además de una sonrisa esplendorosa.

El pelirrojo estaba cabreadísimo. Se había levantado a las siete de la madrugada para comprar bollería recién hecha y poder desayunar con Yukina. Cuál no sería su fastidio cuando vio que por allí también andaba Hiei, a quien Yukina había descubierto en su árbol de buena mañana y había invitado/obligado a desayunar con ella. Genkai había ido a visitar a un antigua discípulo, y la chica se aburría como una ostra sola en el templo. Estaba ansiosa de que alguien le hiciera compañía.

Puso una taza con su platito delante de cada uno.

- Aix, que alegría poder pasar la mañana con mis dos chicos preferidos – Dijo, agarrando a cada uno por un brazo y acercándolos hacia ella. Hiei y Kuwabara e ruborizaron.

- Jeje. . . sí ¬¬U - Intentando que no se le noten las ganas de echar a Hiei de allí de una patada en el culo - Mmmmmmmmmm, que buena pinta tiene todo, Yukina

- Jiji, pero si lo has traído tú, Kazuma. ¿Qué os sirvo, té o café?

- Para mí té, por favor.

- ¿Y para ti, Hiei?

- HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII

Si Hiei quería té o café, es algo que nunca sabremos, porque tazas, bollos e infusiones quedaron inmediatamente olvidados encima de la mesa. Un más que alterado Kurama entró a todo correr en el templo, y apareció como una estampida en el salón de te, con un niño inconsciente en los brazos.

Los otros tres se pusieron de pie de un salto. Kuwabara y Yukina se acercaron inmediatamente al kitsune que jadeaba en la puerta, pero Hiei se quedó clavado donde estaba, sin avanzar ni un paso. Se quedó allí quieto, mirando a Kurama con hostilidad.

- ¡Kurama! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es ese crío?

- Es. . . es mi hermanastro. . . Shuuichi.

- Ooooooooooooooh, ¿este es tu hermano? Que moooooooooono – Yukina estaba enternecida - ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres que le cure? – Preguntó, posando sus manos sobre la cabeza del pequeño ningen.

- ¡NO! – Kurama apartó a Shuichi de la koorime con un gesto brusco, para desconcierto de Yukina y Kuwabara – Em. . . prefiero. . . de momento prefiero que siga durmiendo.

- Kurama, ¿quieres. . . quieres que tu hermano siga inconsciente? – Preguntó Kuwabara, rascándose la cabeza.

- Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar.

- El crío le vio transformarse en youko – Soltó Hiei, a bocajarro.

Yukina y Kuwabara se giraron al mismo tiempo de mirar a Hiei y después a mirar a Kurama, como si aquello fuera un partido de tenis.

- ¡¿Dejaste que un humano te viera transformarte?!

- Bueno, no lo hice a propósito, como comprenderás.

- ¡Pero dejaste que un humano te viera transformarte!

- ¡Ya lo sé, deja de repetírmelo! ¡Y. . . y no sé por qué tengo que discutir esto contigo! Coge a mi hermano – Dijo, pasándole el niño a Kuwabara. Titubeando, avanzó uso cuantos pasos hasta llegar frente a Hiei. El jaganshi sostuvo su mirada, desafiante – Hiei. . . necesito que me ayudes con esto.

- Hn – Hiei desvió la vista en un gesto despectivo.

- Por favor Hiei. Sé. . . sé que no me lo merezco, pero de verdad que te necesito. Necesito que borres lo que pasó anoche de la memoria de Shuuichi mediante la hipnosis. Ya me encargaré yo de inventarme un recuerdo nuevo y hacérselo creer – Hiei continuó allí inmóvil, como si no le hubiera oído – Hiei. . . por favor. . .

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Qué? – Kurama no se lo podía creer - ¿No vas a ayudarme?

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

- ¡¿No puedes o no quieres?! – El kitsune no pudo más, perdió los nervios. En su fuero interno, y por muy molesto que estuviera con él, no había llegado a creer en serio que Hiei no fuera a ayudarle, después de todo lo que había hecho por él desde que se conocían.

- ¡Oh, claro que puedo! Pero es demasiado débil, demasiado joven, demasiado poca cosa. Puedo borrarle la memoria pero no puedo controlar hasta qué punto se la borro. Puede que haya suerte y sólo olvide lo de anoche, o puede que olvide a su padre, que te olvide a ti, o que se olvide hasta de quien es.

- Pero. . . – Kurama notó que su labio inferior empezaba a temblar – Pero. . . Mi hermano es más fuerte de lo que parece, ¿sabes? Y además, además es muy listo, de verdad. . .

- Bien, ¿nos arriesgamos, entonces?

Las súplicas del youko cesaron. Hiei tenía toda la razón, no podía arriesgarse a borrar completamente la memoria de Shuuichi para enmendar su propio error. Podía salir bien pero, habiendo ni que fuera una mínima posibilidad de que saliera mal, ya no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Y en aquel caso la posibilidad mínima era la de tener éxito.

"Todo ha terminado" Tendría que marcharse, su vida en el Ningenkai se había acabado. Él ya sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no así, no tan pronto. Tendría que separarse para siempre de Shiori, de Kazuya y de Shuuichi, tendría que limitarse a observarles a escondidas, mientras ellos seguían con sus vidas. . . sin él. Shiori. . . Shiori seguramente lo pasaría muy mal cuando él desapareciera, pero lo superaría, ¿verdad? Seguiría adelante con su nueva familia. . . Pero Kurama sabía que ella sufriría, tanto como había sufrido él cuando estuvo a punto de perderla, tanto como estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento, sólo con tomar consciencia de que todo se había acabado.

_I am hurting, I have lost it all_

_I am losing_

_Help me to breathe_

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Todo, lo acababa de perder todo, y de repente, la idea de volver a su antigua vida en el Makai le parecía la peor de las opciones, el tipo de vida más vacía que podía llevarse. Tantas veces que había ansiado recobrar su libertad de youko, y ahora que no le quedaba más remedio que volver a ella, aquella falta de opciones le aterraba.

Notó que toda la fuerza de sus piernas desaparecía y que caía de rodillas al suelo. Ya no podía contenerse más, por mucha vergüenza que le diera que los demás le vieran llorar, sobre todo Hiei. No quería irse, no quería, no así. Quería quedarse en su casa, con su madre, cenar con su familia, ir a clase cinco días a la semana y sentarse e una cafetería con Yusuke y Kuwabara después del instituto. Y todo eso que tanto quería lo acababa de perder, para siempre, por una estupidez.

- Todo. . . snif, todo se acabado. . . – Balbuceó, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

- Oh, no llores Kurama, por favor – Yukina corrió a arrodillarse a su lado para consolarle.

- Sí. Kurama, no te pongas así – Kuwabara dejó al chico lo mejor acomodado que pudo sobre unos cocines y fue también junto a su amigo – Encontraremos una solución, ya lo verás, te lo prometo. . .

- ¿Qué solución? No hay solución, no la hay. . .

Hiei, en vista de lo que sucedía, se limitó a caminar hacia la ventana y perder la vista en el jardín. No le gustaba ver a Kurama llorar. No sabía por qué, estaba enfadado con el kitsune y se suponía que a él le importaba un comino lo que le pasara, pero el caso es que no le gustaba verle llorar tan desconsoladamente, y menos aún le gustaba que fuera el imbécil de Kuwabara el que le consolara.

- De todas formas, no sé por qué te pones así – Masculló.

- ¿Qué? – Entre sus lágrimas, Kurama alzó la cabeza para mirar con incredulidad al koorime. Él ya sabía que Hiei no se iba a preocupar por que tuviera que abandonar el Ningenkai, seguramente lo consideraría una suerte, o simplemente le daría igual lo que a él le pasara, pero tampoco se había esperado semejante desprecio.

- Lo que quiero decir es que. . . – Continuó, incómodo - . . .he visto que si algo caracteriza a los ningens, a parte de que son repugnantemente débiles, es que son unos incrédulos empedernidos. . .

Kurama parpadeaba, sin acabar de comprender.

- Me fastidia un montón decirlo, pero el enano tiene razón. Piénsalo, ¿Qué va a decir el crío? "!Papá, papá, Shuuchi no es humano, es un youko plateado, y seguro que Shiori lo sabía¡ ¡Divórciate, divórciate!" – Dijo Kuwabara, gesticulando exageradamente - Imagínatelo. Además, ¿no decías que tu hermano estaba enfadado contigo? Si suelta algo, tus padres lo tomaran como una rabieta – Soltó una risotada y empezó a darle fuertes palmadas a Kurama en la espalda - ¡Si el canijo va a tener razón, JUA JUA JUA, no tienes de que preocuparte!

Pero Kurama no parecía compartir su optimismo.

- No, él lo sabe y yo. . . yo no podría vivir con ellos sabiendo que Shuuichi conoce semejante secreto. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Snif, no, no puede ser – Empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

- Hay una solución – Fue la voz de Hiei, helada, como antes, la que sonó por encima del llanto de Kurama – Mukuro. . . Bueno, ya sabes como le gusta experimentar con esos juguetitos suyos. . . Encargó a los técnicos de la fortaleza que fabricaran, ¿cómo decirlo?, una especie de filtro para mi jagan. . .

- ¡¿Has dejado que Mukuro hiciera experimentos contigo?! – "¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Con la que tengo encima y sólo se me ocurre ponerme celoso"

- ¡¿Me dejas que acabe o no?! – Obediente, Kurama le dejó continuar – Quería usarlo para borrar la memoria de esos imbéciles que recogemos con la patrulla sin que tenga que ir yo siempre a hipnotizarlos. Tiene un efecto parecido al del jagan, pero a pequeña escala. Aún no está acabado del todo, pero si quieres, podría llevarme al niño ese, drogado hasta las cejas como lo tienes ahora, y que lo intenten allí.

- ¡No quiero que _esa_ le ponga las manos encima a mi hermano! ¡Ni que lo uséis de conejillo de indias! – "Decididamente, soy un imbécil"

Hiei estaba a punto de estallar de indignación. Encima que le ofrecía su ayuda al estúpido zorro, encima de que se preocupaba por él, como si aquello fuera asunto suyo, encima de que ni siquiera se lo merecía, ¡encima le salía con esos humos!

- ¡Vale, pues apáñatelas como pue. . .! ¡EH, TÚ! ¡¿A D"NDE VAS?!

En medio de la confusión, y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, Shuuichi se había despertado, y había aprovechado que ninguno de los presentes le prestaba atención para escabullirse sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Desgraciadamente, Hiei le había visto justo cuando echaba a correr hacia fuera.

En cuanto vio que le habían descubierto, Shuuichi echó a correr hacia el jardín como si llevara un cohete en el culo. Kurama y los otros, en medio de su sorpresa, se abalanzaron hacia la puerta todos a la vez, tapándose el paso unos a otros, e impidiendo que Hiei, que era el que más probabilidades tenía de atrapar al chico, saliera de la habitación.

- ¡Apartaos, imbéciles! – En cualquier otra ocasión, Hiei se hubiera abierto paso a puñetazos, pero se daba el caso de que allí estaba Yukina. No hubiera sido lo más apropiado.

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¡IIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CLONK¡¡¡¡

Por si Shuuichi no se hubiera llevado ya bastantes sustos desde la noche anterior, ahora que estaba a punto de escapar de. . . bueno, no tenía ni idea de quien ni de donde se escapaba, pero el caso era escaparse, se chocó en plena carrera con una chica de pelo azul y kimono rosa que estaba aterrizando . . . con su remo volador.

* * *

Hola a todos¡¡¡¡ 

Aix, yo y mis musiquitas. . . Tenéis que comprenderme, es deformación profesional XD (que más quisiera yo) Además, me encanta esta canción, y me quedaba tan bien en este capi. . . (sonrisita) Seguramente ya lo sabréis, pero es el opening de Lain.

Este fic me está llevando por el camino de la amargura. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí complicar tanto las cosas? TTT.TTT Y ahora viene Botan para acabar de liarla XDDDDDDD

No os perdáis el próximo capítulo, a los dos Shuuichis aún les queda mucho que sufrir, por no hablar de Hiei. . .

Y muchas gracias por vuestros rw¡¡¡ Sois un gran apoyo¡¡¡


End file.
